happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Citrus (S
Citrus 'is a fanon character of ''Happy Tree Friends. Biography Citrus is an analogous orange-colored pangolin, who lived inside of her own greenhouse and have happened to own many citrus plants in it. She really cares about her plants and will keeping them as fresh and sanitary, occasionally if the fruits have already reach to its maturity, she will go selling them at market. While most gardeners are always trying to keep insects away from their plants, this pangolin is exception from them, as she does not mind at all for the little bugs to be in her plants and let them eat it as well. If the fruits have been contained by many insects, she will just put them on the tables or shelves outside of the greenhouse. Being a very affectionate person, Citrus does not want to harm or even murder anybody, these are unfortunately, likewise include of; bad or evil people, bullies, villains and thieves. Due to her natural kindness, she has overwhelmed by the immorality and yet despite all of their bad actions, she will forever vow to never hurt anybody, not even a single slap in their faces. And speaking of her nature, Citrus is incapable to be in a temper or resentful toward vicious people, but able to feel disappointed and sorrowful because of them instead. Even if she is really warm-hearted and sociable through naturally, she feels that she does not really deserve all of the whole awards and honors from public as the "nicest" person, but rather staying away from attentions. At most of time, she will going to somewhere else to calm her head and hang out with her friends. However sometimes, Citrus will walking toward the deep and dark swamp forest instead, which where she love and prefer to hang out mostly with Audaz than others. She always bringing her citrus fruits for her friends whenever she goes out. Episodes Starring *TBD Featuring *TBD Appearances *TBD Fates #TBD Injuries *TBD Kill count *TBD Trivia *She was originally owned by MewandCompany and later given away and redesigned. **As of '''January 2nd 2019, she has given away again and currently owned by Sugar. *She has shared her name with another existed character. *Fun facts about Citrus are; **She is the third child of her quadruplet siblings and nicknamed as "Ms. Goody Two-Shoes" by them. **She has a huge crush on Durian, though feeling very dismayed by his obsession over durian fruits. **She does not like seeing the carcasses of critters and will crying out of control, so Audaz will put the carcasses in hidden room just for her sake. **Even if Giggles is an affectionate environmentalist just like herself, Citrus always feel that the former needs to hold back her tantrum and while considers it as very disrespectful. Gallery Carrotpangolin.png|Her original design Citruspangolin.png|2018 design Category:Pangolins Category:Female Characters Category:Adopted Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Redesigned characters Category:Mammals Category:Red Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Triple colors Category:Characters with headwear Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Free to Use Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Sugar&spice's characters Category:Teenage Characters